Naruto The Animorph
by Storylover213
Summary: what would happen if you threw Naruto and Madara into the world of the animorphs and gave naruto the morphing tech and Madara on the side of the yeerks real summary inside Naruto/Animorphs Crossover. NOW up for ADOPTION, as I no long have the time or muse to continue anymore. PM me if you wish to adopt the fic.


Disclaimer I do not Naruto or the Animorphs but I do own my OC character

Summary: (Takes Place after the Destruction of Akatsuki) Naruto after Running away from Konoha on his 16th birthday after he is framed for murder by the council to kill him while on the run he gets offered to go some were new by the Ellimist in exchange that Naruto helps stop the Yeerks but Naruto to will start from the beginning from were the Animorphs met Elfangor and received there morphing powers.

Pairings: JakexCassie, TobiasxRachel, MarcoxOC, and NarutoxToby

Naruto The Animorph

Chapter One: New Place New War

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Thought Speech)

-Kyuubi Talking to Naruto-

((Naruto Talking to Kyuubi))

Scene Change

-Time Skip-

"**Jutsu**"

Forest Out Side of Konoha: Two Miles Away from: The Valley of the End

He looked back as he ran threw the treetops of the forest trying to see if anyone was fallowing him seeing no one he took of towards the Valley of the End to make his way across into Rice Country. His name was Naruto he was 16 and he was on the run from hunter-nins for the Civilian Council of Konoha had framed him with the murder of his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. The Council had been trying to have him killed for sixteen years and now they were close to there wish by murdering Hinata and framing him for it.

Banishing his thoughts Naruto picked up the pace sensing the hunter-nins closing in.

Valley of the End

Naruto stopped to catch his breath on top of the First Hokages statue. Right as he is about to leave the hunter-nins appear around him swords draw getting into a defensive crouch Naruto asks Kyuubi ((Hey Kyuubi do you have any plans to help us get out of hear.))

-No Naruto im sorry im all out of plans the best I can think of is to take down as many as you can before you go- Kyuubi tells him making Naruto sigh ((Oh well its been a good run while it lasted right Kyuubi)) Naruto says smiling. –That it has Naruto that it has I just want to say its been a pleasure fighting with you to the bitter end- Kyuubi says accepting his fate ((Well then Kyuubi lets go out fighting)) Naruto says then yells out to the hunter-nins "You may have me surrounded but none of you are leaving here alive you will all die just like me."

-Half an Hour Later-

Naruto panted as he leaned against the valley wall and checked him self over his clothes were torn to pieces and he had a sword threw his stomach. Naruto chuckles "Well looks like this is it I'll be able to see my parents and Hinata soon right Kyuubi" Naruto says out loud. –Yes Kit and I'll finally get to see my mate and Child again to well then I think you deserve to at least learn my true name no? - Kyuubi says as he feels him self and Naruto slowly fading. "Yea I guess your right so what is your true name?" Naruto says closing his eyes –My true name is Dak Hamee- Dak said chuckling.

"Dak Hamee? Weird name" Naruto say as he starts coughing up blood. –Yea I know but im not originally from this dimension- Dak tells him making him open his eyes in surprise to what he heard "Not from this dimension *cough* what do you mean please explain Dak *cough*" Naruto asks.

–Well ok you see I wasn't always a giant nine tailed fox I was what was called a Hork-Bajir, which to you is an alien race. You see my kind are herbivores but because of our appearance we seem scary our kind usually stand around six to eight feet tall. We look like bipedal lizards covered in blades with three blades on each arm going from our wrists to our elbows. Three blades on our heads going from our foreheads to the top of our heads and two blades on our tail one at the tip and another a few inches away from the one on the tip of our tail. Most of my kind is not very intelligent though some are born with great intelligence like me im whats know as a seer to my people. – Dak tells Naruto and waits for his reply. "Wow but then how come your hear and not with your people?" Naruto asks.

-Well you see there is other alien races known in my dimension the two most known are the Andalites and the other is the Yeerks. Those two races have been at war with each other for a long time before they came to my people's planet. You see Naruto the Yeerks are parasites they need hosts to do the most basic things like move around or build things so they conquer planets and use the people as there hosts. Sense my people look like walking death machines the Yeerks attacked our planet to conquer us so me and my people along with an Andalite by the name of Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan or Aldrea for short with the help of Aldrea and her kinds morphing technology fought the Yeerks but sadly we lost. – Dak said as he felt his and Naruto's end approaching quickly.

"So you died but that still doesnt explain how you got here now does it Dak" Naruto said closing his eyes again waiting for his end.

-No it doesn't- Dak said chuckling –Well the reason why im hear is because a being known as the Ellimist came to me after I died and offered me a second chance saying that I was need here for what reason he would not say- Dak tells him.

"Wow well it has been an honor to know your name and be with you till the end Dak" Naruto says as he starts to cough violently.

-Same here kid same here well see you on the other side- Dak says smiling at being able to see his mate Aldrea and his child again. Right as death is about to claim them every thing seems to stop and Naruto's coughing fit also stops making both of them wonder whats going on.

"Whats the hell is going on? Dak any idea whats happening cause it looks like every thing is standing still here" Naruto says looking at everything frozen in place. –Yea I have an idea but I just hope im not right- Dak said nervously "why do you hope your not right Dak" Naruto questioned.

-Because if I am then this is the Ellimist's doing and he never interferes in anything unless it suits his needs- Dak said.

"Why Dak it has been a long time how are you and you would be right I am interfering now because I need you and Naruto's help" the Ellimist says appearing before them looking like an old man in white robes.

-What do you mean need our help Ellimist if you haven't noticed I don't have a body any more and Naruto is on deaths door- Dak says angrily.

"I know that but the dimension I took you from is in need of serious help for you see the Yeerks have found a planet that's population is far bigger then the Andalites. If they conquer this planet then the Yeerks win do you want this to happen," the Ellimist tells them.

Dak sighs –No I do not wish that on anyone now whats yours and Crayak deal to do this cause I know he isn't going to let you do this for free- Dak said making Naruto glare at the Ellimist.

The Ellimist chuckles "How right you are Dak the deal is while I get you to bring you into the war you must lose something which would be your powers as Kyuubi and Crayak gets to bring Madara Uchiha same rule he loses his Time/Space and Intangibility powers" he tells Naruto a Dak.

Naruto thinks about this "Ok I'll do it on a couple conditions sound fair to you" Naruto says making the Ellimist think. "Fine what are your conditions to do this Naruto?" the Ellimist says looking at him.

"Ok I have six conditions to do this. The first condition is I want knowledge on were im going and knowledge on how the morphing technology works cant go there and be flying blind now can I. The second condition is I want to at least have some Jutsu scrolls with Wind, Water, Lightning, and Fire Style techniques on it. The third condition you give Dak all the knowledge you will give me so he can help me under stand it. The fourth condition is I want to be able to teach the people who will fight with me against the Yeerks Jutsu and only them cause I know Madara will teach the Yeerks so that they have an advantage. The Fifth condition I want to have my own unique Hork-Bajir morph when we get the morphing powers. Hmmm give me a minute to think of the last condition" Naruto says getting a nod from the Ellimist.

((Dak is there anything you want)) Naruto asks him Dak thinks for a minute and replies –Yes I want you to say you want my people genetic problems fixed such as our low intelligence and short life spans please- ((No problem Dak)) Naruto tells him as he looks at the Ellimist.

"Ok Ellimist my last condition is that you fix the genetic problems of Dak's people such as their low intelligence and short life spans. Do those things I asked for and we have a deal," Naruto says while the Ellimist thinks about what he said.

The Ellimist looks at Naruto one last time and sighs in defeat "Fine you have a deal now the im going to transport you to the time when five human teens stumble upon a dying Andalite warrior and receive there powers to morph so they may fight the Yeerks please keep them safe and take this scroll it has what you asked for and when you arrive the knowledge shall be given to you and Dak also take this" the Ellimist hands Naruto a disc making Naruto look confused "That disc contains all the memories of the Andalite warrior you will see when you arrive you will know what to do with it when the time is right now then lets get to work" the Ellimist says and snaps his fingers there is a flash of light.

The Void in between Worlds

When the light dies away Naruto opens his eyes and looks around and sees nothing but white he then looks at him self and sees that his clothes have changed.

Instead of being in his torn up clothes he is now wears a black tight fitting muscle shirt showing off his build black jeans with chains attached to them a belt with skull buckle black boots and a blood red hoody with the Kanji's for "Shape Shifter" on the back.

"I like the new clothes what about you Dak" Naruto asks him –I have to agree with you now pick up the scroll and strap it to your back – Dak tells him nodding Naruto pick up the large scroll and puts it on his back.

"Now then what are we doing hear Ellimist" Naruto says looking at him. "We are hear because all people stop here when crossing dimensions now then Dak's Kyuubi powers" snapping his fingers the a red orb appears next to the Ellimist "Ok then now that I have his Kyuubi powers you can go and good luck Naruto im dropping you off about three minutes before the Andalite lands in the abandon construction site " he said snapping his fingers again there was another flash of light and Naruto was gone "I hope you finally find the happiness you've been looking for Naruto because there world needs you" the Ellimist says before vanishing.

Abandon Construction Site: Three Minutes Before Elfangor and the Animorphs Arrive

In a flash of light Naruto land on the roof of a half finished building shaking his head he sighs as all the knowledge suddenly fills his head along with what the group of kids who shall receive the morphing powers look like and there names.

Naruto looks around and spots a taller building and smiles. Jumping down from the roof he runs to the building and jumps up to the roof once there he looks over the ledge and sees Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Marco making there way to his spot. Looking up he smiles as he sees Elfangor's ship coming in for a landing.

"And so it begins" Naruto says to him self –That it does that it does- Dak tells him.

-After the Animorphs get there morphing powers and Visser Three shows up-

Naruto sees the group of kids run into a half finished building to hid from the Yeerks that showed up taking now as the time to act he jumps to another roof and makes his way towards the kids by jumping from roof to roof.

When he lands on top of the building there hiding in he jumps down threw a hole in the roof. When he land with a thump he startles them right as there about to yell out Naruto puts up a hand and whispers "Wait im here to help you get away from the Yeerks so don't scream or else will have them on us faster then you thought possible" he said looking at each of them.

"How can we trust you how do we no your not with them" Jake says stepping forward. "Because if I was you would be dead already" he replied "Now im go give each of you a boost onto the roof then your gonna run back to the mall will I make a distraction ok when there gone I'll meet back up with you at the mall and explain everything alright" Naruto said getting a nod from each of them.

-20 minutes later-

"Now then to make some noise" Naruto smiles as he jumps up threw the hole in the roof and make his way towards Visser Three.

When he gets close enough he hears Visser Three giving orders (I want this Andalite ship destroyed and the morphing cube found with it we can finally win this war) he shouts as he paces. Naruto scanned the ground and saw the Morphing Cube in a wheel barrel "Ok so I know were it is now to get rid of big dumb and ugly" he said and smiles as he forms a plan.

"Now then lets do this" Naruto says as he gose threw some hand seals. When he finishes he shouts out letting Visser three know he's there "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!**" a giant dragon made of fire shoots towards Visser three making him leap out of the way and look around for who did that. (Who did that show your self coward) he shout when he hears some one start to laugh "Your calling me a coward when the only way you can beat someone is when there on deaths door please im no coward" Naruto says stepping into the light.

Visser threes eyes narrow (You dare call me the mighty Visser three a coward you shall die for that human Hork-Bajir attack!) he yells out. The Hork-Bajir rush Naruto who still hasn't lost his grin "Lets get this party started" Naruto shouts as he charges the Hork-Bajir.

(Fool you chose death if you think you can possible fight the Hork-Ba…) Visser three stops his rant as his eyes widen as he sees Naruto fighting on par with his Hork-Bajir warriors.

(Ho-how is this possible n-no human should be able to fight evenly with Hork-Bajir especially bar handed I-its just impossible) he says slowly backing up. Naruto laughs as he ducks under a swipe from a Hork-Bajir "Anything is possible for a human Visser three and your about to have your world rocked with what I do next" Naruto says as he back hand one Hork-Bajir knocking it back a few feet and giving a roundhouse to another also knocking it back.

"Now ill show you my favorite move Visser three" he says and smiles evilly which sends shivers down Visser threes spine. Putting his fingers in the familiar cross shape he yells out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and in a poof of smoke 1 clone appears. Seeing this all four of Visser threes eyes widen and the Hork-Bajir a long with every other controller around jaws drop.

(Tha-That not possible n-no one should be a-able to do that) Visser three stutters out. Naruto chuckles "Anything is possible for an energy manipulator" he says as him and his clone take out two kunai's and charge the Hork-Bajir.

Snapping out of their surprise they let out a roar and charge forward.

When they meet Naruto and his clone lock blade against Kunai trying to push the other back grunting Naruto and his clone pump chakra into the muscles in the arms and start pushing the Hork-Bajir's back. Right as he is about to kick out the Hork-Bajir's legs he his the distinct poof of his clone dispelling and grunts as he knee's the Hork-Bajir in the stomach making it double over in pair then stabs it in the neck and jumps away to avoid being cut in half by the dead Hork-Bajir's partner.

"Well I would love to keep playing with you and your little fuck buddies Visser three but I have places to go things to do but before I go here's a little parting gift" Naruto calls out and throws a kunai into the dirt next to a very irate Visser three. Naruto vanishes and reappears next to the wheel barrel and picks up the Morphing Cube "I'll also be taking this with me" he says making Visser threes eyes wide. Right before he can shout out any orders the kunai next to him explodes and throws him into a building right as Naruto disappeared.

Parking lot next to the mall

Naruto appears in the parking lot and smiles ((Now that was pretty fun fucking with Visser three wouldn't you say Dak plus we got the cube)) Naruto thought as he tossed the cube up and down –Yea it was especially his face when you called him gay- Dak said with a chuckle.

((Yea now joking aside lets get me my morphing powers)) he said holding the cube in front of him –Yes let now to activate it you have to concentrate on the cube- Dak told him which got him a nod.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the cube which began to glow. As he concentrated he felt a tingling sensation moving up his arm and the spread over his body.

When the sensation stopped the cube stopped glowing smiling Naruto opened his eyes and said out loud "There done now to go talk to the kiddies" he placed the cube in is pocket on his sweet shirt and headed of to the mall.

Mall Food Court

Naruto scans the food court for the group of teens having tracked there chakra signals to here 'Were are they I know there here but wear is the question' he thinks looking around when he spots them and smiles. 'Ah their they are now then this is gonna take a long time to explain to them lets just hope there ready for this cause there lives are about to become complicated' he thinks walking towards them.

When he reaches there table he sighs quietly as he hears them talk about what happened in the abandon site. "You know this isn't the best of place's to talk about something like that," Naruto said taking a set and startling all of them and making them look at him. Getting over there surprise Jake speaks what there all thinking "Who are you and why did you help us" Naruto looks at each of them and sighs "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and as for why I helped you this isn't the best of places to talk about it do you know any place that's private and we don't have to worry about being interrupted cause it will be a long explanation" he said looking at them they remained quiet for a few minutes then Cassie spoke up "Yea I do we can go to my house and use the barn to talk it quiet and secluded plus my parents aren't home right now so we wont be disturbed" Naruto nods.

"Then lets go" Naruto says getting up and walking away the others fallowing him.

Cassie's house in the Barn house

"Well then sense were hear I will explain so don't interrupt me with questions till the end" Naruto said closing his eyes.

-Half an Hour later-

"And that is how all this happened" Naruto said opening his eyes and looking at the surprised looks on there face. Once they recovered they asked Jake went first "so your saying that you're here to help us fight a war with the Yeerks and trains us to us your Jutsu and extended the morphing time limit?" Naruto looked at him and nodded.

Then came Cassie's question "You are also going to teach us how to use our morphing powers properly?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto again.

Then came Rachel's question "There are also to beings betting on this war one betting for our side to win the other for the Yeerks?" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Tobias went next "You also say that you're from an alternate dimension?" he said getting a nod.

Last went Marco "Do you have and proof that you're from another dimension?" he asked which made Naruto grin and ma a cross with his finger "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" he said and in a poof of smoke another Naruto appeared then poofed out of existence which caused everyone's jaws to drop "That proof enough Marco" Naruto asked him getting a nod from Marco as they all picked up there jaws.

"Now then I know most of you are not going to like this but were gonna have to fight this war if we want to stay free so who's with me in this" Naruto said getting up and walking into the middle of the group and putting his hand out.

Jake got up and walks towards him "I may not like this but we owe it to Elfangor who gave us these powers to fight the Yeerks plus I don't want to lose my free will so im in" he says placing his hand on top of Naruto's and smiling at him which Naruto smiles back.

Tobias gets up and walks towards Jake and Naruto "Well I feel that its our duty to stop the Yeerks and avenge Elfangor's death by bringing them down so im in" he says placing his and on top of Jake and Naruto's nodding to both of them.

Cassie gets up and moves towards them "Im also in cause they will not only destroy us but the planet to and besides I can't let my friends fight alone" she says placing her hand on top of Tobias's, Jake's, and Naruto's and smiles at them.

Rachel gets up and walks over to them "Im in I finally get to kick some ass and im not about to pass it up plus what kind of Best friend and family would I be if I let Cassie and Jake do something like this alone" she says placing her hand on top of theirs.

They all look at Marco who is still sitting "What are you people loco were just kids were not meant to be fighting a war were supposed to be out having fun" he says looking at them but then gets up and walks towards them "But you guys would be lost with out me so count me in" he says placing his hand on theirs.

"Ok then from now on we are the Animorphs we protect those who can not fight the Yeerks and will put a stop to all of there plans cause this is our home and there not welcome here" Naruto says looking at all of them who nod. Marco then speaks up "The Animorphs?" he says "Yea cause we all have the power to morph into any animal we touch" Naruto explains.

"Oh ok so then what now" Marco asks "Now we find out who the leader of our group is gonna be" Naruto says as the split up and all sit down again.

"How were gonna do it is by voting so who wants to start off" Naruto asks to which Jake says "I for one vote for you to be leader Naruto cause you have the most experience out of all of us fighting in war" he says which the others all agree to.

"Ok fine I'll lead us but im going to pick to people to be in charge when ever im not around so you Jake are my second in command and you Tobias are third in command for when ever me or Jake aren't around any one have any complaints about that" he asks hearing no complaints he nods.

"Ok another thing we are gonna need a base of operations cause no offence Cassie but we cant use your barn sense your parents could walk in on us ok" he says which got another nod from everyone.

"Now then we are gonna all have to acquire morphs to us in battle but will do that tomorrow no then sense everything is taken care of its time to call it a night and get some shut eye sense tomorrow is Saturday will meet hear and go look for a place to make our base" he said getting nods.

Getting up they all said there good nights and left.

Abandon apartment building

After having his clones fix the place up Naruto laid down and looked out the window "Well hear I am in a new place fighting a new war what a way to live life good night Dak see you in the morning" Naruto says closing his eyes the last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Dak saying good night also.

Med bay on Visser Threes Blade ship

(Curse that damn human for injuring me when I find him im going to torture him slowly then blast him into oblivion) he yells as the medic tapes up his wounds.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," said a voice from the shadows. (Who is there show yourself now!) Visser three yells out. The voice chuckled and walked into the light Visser three saw that it was a human man standing at 5'11 with black spiky hair on his face was an orange spirally mask with one eye hole that showed a red eye with three dots around his pupil he wore a black trench coat with red clouds on it.

"My name is Madara Uchiha and I've been sent here to help you fight and win this was and also help you fight a certain blond haired menace that you fought tonight" Madara says looking at the Visser.

(Why should I believe you human in fact whats to stop me from killing you right now) Visser three says as he raises his tail. "You should believe me because I can teach you to do what the blond menace can do how to manipulate energy like he can along with all the Yeerks and all I ask in return is to stay free and be the one to kill him" Madara states eyeing the Visser's tail cautiously.

(Hmmmm you have a deal but I want your word you wont betray me and then the boy is yours) the Visser three says holding out his hand to Madara. Madara looks at it the smiles behind his mask and grabs the hand and shakes it "You have a deal Visser three? Let our enemies run in terror when they see us for this is the start of their dooms" Madara says as he and Visser three start to laugh insanely.

Everyone out side the med bay who passed by shivered uncontrollably as they felt that something truly evil was about to start.

To Be Continued

Well everyone what did you think of my first chapter of the series not bad huh well all I know is that Naruto and the Animorphs are in for the fight of there lives.

Next Chapter: Battle Morphs Acquired and Showdown At The Yeerk Pool

Also im will be excepting OC character so PM me the must be between the Ages of 15-18 also you must give me a full description of them from appearance to there personality along with at least three animal morphs of Earth animals only well everyone this is

Storylover213 sayin' Peace out!


End file.
